Who is Annie Pond
by bexyoshi013
Summary: This is the first story I've written. I've had the idea for awhile, about whether River and the Doctor have children and this was what I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annie Pond. I'm the daughter of Melody Pond and the Doctor. I'm the granddaughter of Rory Williams and Amelia Pond, and only my mother knows I exist. Now there's an explanation to that one. My father is the eleventh generation of the Doctor, and the next time she saw them all her parents were sent back in time by the weeping angels. She never had a chance to tell them about me.

Now, I have no idea in the slightest on how to find any of them, so I'm living my life as a normal human would, even though I have the powers of regeneration just like my parents. I've never had to use it before. I'm eighteen and my mother never came back from her last mission so I'm just assuming she didn't make it through. I'm a waitress at a coffee shop, and I'm just an ordinary girl, so they think around here.

My life has never actually been ordinary. I mean, how could it be? My mother is an archeologist from the future and my father is an alien. My room has so many galaxies and worlds painted inside it because my house adapts timelord technology and is bigger on the inside. My mother hand painted it starting when she learned she was to have a baby. I love it so much in there. She did everything she could possibly do for me, and in honor of her, I hope I find my father, the Doctor.

That Monday was like any other. Wake up at seven, shower, get ready for work, eat breakfast and rush out the door. It was an ordinary Monday, my least favorite day of the week. There was the normal traffic, and the normal customers at work. That is until he came in, dressed up in a bowtie and a fez, and I knew this was the day that my father would find out I exist.

He was sitting out on our veranda when I brought him his hot chocolate. He told me to sit down. "Are you from around here?"

I looked up at him, and studied his face, and realized how I had his hair but my mother's face. Thank god for that, that chin was a weapon. "Yeah, I was born and raised right here in Buffalo." My mother decided she wanted me to grow up in America for god knows what reason. "Why? Is there something you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for a woman. You look like her, that's all." He looked me up and down, and I see the realization that I could be his daughter because he was looking for my mom. "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, I'm Annie Pond. I'm nothing special, you're definitely not looking for me."

"No, I'm looking for River Song."

"I don't know anybody by the name of River Song."

"But you're a Pond, surely you must know River."

"My mom never told me about a River Song. I don't think I've ever even heard that name before."

"Can you tell me about your mom?"

"Um sure. She's a scientist, she's always going places for work. She's a single mom, she never even told my dad about me. She's a lot of fun, and the best keeper of secrets. But most importantly, she's my best friend."

"And what's her name?"

I smile at him. "Her name is Melody Pond," I say with a laugh. "Why is she so important to you? You're looking for River Song."

"River has another name. The one her parents gave her, and the one the TARDIS gave her. Her parents named her Melody Pond. I'm looking for your mother, where is she?"

I look at the ground, holding back tears before I tell this man that I think she was dead. "Last time I saw her, she was going on an expedition to the library. She never came back, so something must have happened to her."

"How long has it been?"

"She left two years ago. I've been holding onto the hope that she ran into my father there, but that seems very unlikely the more the time goes by."

"Is there somewhere we could go to talk about this?"

"Does my house work?"


	2. Chapter 2

He stares in awe at all the galaxies and worlds painted all across my room. He points a couple out, and explains what they are. I've spent so many countless hours staring at each individual stroke and all the worlds they create. I point out my favorite planet that my mom painted. "What planet is that Dad?" I had already told him everything.

"That one? Well, that one is Derillium." He looks kind of sad about it. He shakes it off and turns towards me, but I can tell he wants to cry.

"Have you ever been there? You look really sad about it."

"Sit down Annie, I have a story to tell you about Derillium. Do you know anything about the planet itself?"

"No, I don't. I just thought it looked kinda cool," I say as I sit down on my bed.

"On Derillium there are two tall, monumental towers. And on the perfect night, they sing. Now nobody knows why they do it, not even the locals. It could maybe be the distance between the caves and the wind, but no one will ever be sure." He looks over to see my listening contently to him, and he smiles. "Now there's a legend about me and your mother on Derillium, would you like to hear that as well?" I nod, so he continues. "Legend says on our last night together, I will take her to see the singing towers. You may not have seen your mother in two years, but the past her comes into the TARDIS all the time. She would have no idea who you were though, could you handle the secret of not telling your true identity to your own mother?"

"Are you asking me to come travel with you?" I look at him, probably with the widest eyes he''s ever seen.

"Well I can't just leave my own daughter here, all by herself. It would get very lonely, and you should never have to be lonely Annie. Not with me as a father."

And that is how I started travelling the universe with my dad at my side.

The TARDIS became my home, and the Doctor was a father worth waiting for. He took me on so many adventures to countless worlds, and yet every single day seemed like a brand new adventure. Some worlds we visited were on my bedroom walls, but most were not. He took me to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, as they began building it, and to another planet called Raxacoricofallapatorius, and there was an alien race called the Slitheen there. He told me about World War III and how he won it in London with a girl named Rose by his side.

He told me stories of his home planet, Gallifrey. He told me about my grandparents, and how he wishes he could bring me to them. Apparently my grandfather was a Roman made of plastic who protected my grandmother in the Pandorica for 2000 years. Now that's love.

When we weren't saving and adventuring worlds, I explored my new home. It seemed like every day she showed me new passages and rooms throughout the inside. My favorite was the library, and according to my dad, it was my mom's favorite as well. She liked reading books, curled up by the fireplace with her hot chocolate. That was how the Doctor found me a lot of times.

One day we were just standing around the console when he looked at me with the deepest, saddest eyes. "I miss your mom. I wish we could see her, when she knew of you."

"Well, she did disappear from home for a couple hours once. And when she reappeared she had the dopiest smile. I always suspected you came and got her, and brought her back."

"Give me the date and time please, my dear Annie."

"October the 16 in the year 2026. At noon. It was two weeks before she left for a mission to dig up a crashed ship. About a year before the library. She'll recognize me."

"That's perfectly okay my sweet."

"We land and the doors open, and my beautiful wonderful mother walks in."

"Mom!" I scream through the tears and run and hug her tight. "I've missed you so much Mom. I love you."

She laughs. "You can't tell me what mission it is my darling, as you know it's my future and what happens happens."

"But," she places a hand over my mouth gently.

"Spoilers!"


	3. Chapter 3

I know I can't tell her anything about the mission. Or even how old I am when it happens. Well she went on a few since I had turned sixteen before the library. So maybe that would be okay. "Am I allowed to tell you how old I was when you left?"

"Of course darling, just not the date I left, where I went or who I was with."

"I was sixteen."

"You're sixteen now. Your birthday just passed." She looks terrified at that thought. "I die this year then okay."

"Well I don't know if you died. You just never came back."

"And how long has it been Ann?"

"Two years."

"I'm sorry my sweet, but I definitely died on that mission. You're eighteen now though?"

"Yes, I am. I've been waitressing and supporting myself for the last two years. It's been okay though, just lonely at times."

She looks up at me with sad eyes. "I am so sorry I left you all alone darling. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'd never want to leave you all alone. But you find your father in the end, and because of that, it will all be okay in the end. You'll see my love."

"No offense mom, but it sucked. Like it majorly sucked. I was a kid and I had to have so much responsibility because I had to support myself. Nobody even came to tell me you had died. I've been sitting and wondering for two freaking years what happened there, and I'll never even know. That's really hard you know, it happened to you sort of."

"My parents got sent back in time while I was standing at their grave. It was a little different. I knew that they had passed at least. You didn't get that comfort, and for that I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Annie, you never deserved that. I never meant for that to happen."

"I know Mom. You didn't choose to die, it just happened."

"How about we get some hot chocolate and go read by the fire in the library?"

"That sounds perfect mom," I say and that's just what we did. We each curled up with a good book and our hot chocolate by the fire, and life was perfect in that moment. And then that moment ended.

"Why do you have to go back Mom, I don't want to lose you again," I say sobbing. "What if I never see you again, I'm going to miss you so much."

"My darling Annie, I'm always with you. Even if I'm not physically by your side, I'm always in your heart and at the back of that brilliant mind of yours. You are so strong my sweet, so very very strong. And I love you so very very much. I always have, and I always will, no matter what."

"I love you River. I love you so much my gorgeous wife. I'm going to miss you as much as our beautiful daughter here. I'm going to take good care of her, don't you worry. I love her with both my hearts, just as much as I love you. She's so you, so feisty, and brilliant, and beautiful. Thank you for blessing me with the beautiful gift that is her. Thank you so much."

"You had just as much of a part in her as I did. If it weren't for you she never would have existed. And having her kept me so happy in a world without you. So very very happy. She gave me a reason to smile again, a reason to keep going, a reason to love. Without you, I would never have had her, so you are really the person to thank here. Not me, not her, _you_. My Doctor, thank you."

And just like that my mother was gone again. The next time I saw her she had a dopey smile, but sad eyes, and now I know that it's because she knew that her time was coming to an end. She hid that from me, and I'm glad she did, because it gave me a chance to have a moment like this one.

I look over at my dad and he's crying. "I was there when she died. I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

"You were there?" I ask it with more anger than I intended. "What happened?" This time my tone was softer.

"She hooked herself into the library. She saved so many people, but it should have been me."

"Why didn't you stop her then?"

"Because she knocked me out, and by the time I regained consciousness it was too late."

"How many people were saved?"

"4022 people."

"And how many died?"

"Five."

"My mom is good."

"She's not good. She is amazing."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been weeks, but it still takes me a minute every morning to remember that my mother isn't here anymore. Some days are easier than others. Some days a cup of coffee is all I need to move on. And then there are days like this, where wave after wave of anxiety overcome and drown me. The fear of never seeing my own mother again overcomes me. It's just like when she died, but this time it's different because I know she's gone this time.

"If it's alright with you darling, I'd like this to be the day I introduce you to your mother, when we were still only dating." He looks at me with such kind eyes. He knows this has been really hard on me. It's like having my mother die twice in a lifetime, and it isn't at all pleasant.

"Um yeah, sure. Am I allowed to be in the library, reading by the fire? It's my favorite place to be, and my mom used to say she only fell in love with that room because of a girl who loved to read there, and more and more, I've gotten the feeling that it's me. I'm the girl who shows her the library, and I'm the reason she loves it."

"That sounds absolutely perfect my perfect angel of a daughter."

"She's already here isn't she?"

"She's taking a shower, yeah."

"Yeah, okay, getting up. I'm gonna give her my full name, minus the last name, okay Dad?"

"What is your full name?"

"Annelise Amelia. I think it's very elegant and dainty, and I'm not either of those things. I'm gonna go to the library now."

"Okay Annelise. You're beautiful, just like that name of yours."

"So long, Dr. Song."

"Until the next time Doctor. I'll maybe see you around Annelise, thank you for showing me that gorgeous library."

"Anytime, Dr. Song."

"Just call me River, my sweet."

I just nod. She walks out of those doors. My father turns to me with a smile that says that it will all be okay in the end. It just seems odd. That was my mother before she married my father, before her parents were sent back in time, and before I was even thought about. She was so reckless, without a care in the world. It was like she didn't even care if she was harmed.

"She wouldn't be that reckless after you're born. It's her way of flirting."

"So you can read my mind then?"

"No, just a lucky guess."

I pause for a moment. "She called me her sweet. She always calls me that. It's almost as if she knew it was me, but that's just plain impossible. Right?"

"Yes that is impossible. But it would be just your mother to do the impossible. It's probably just a freak coincidence though, my darling."

I shake it off, but it keeps haunting me. I wake up at night, wondering. One day that wondering stopped. My mom, before she was my mom, waltzed into my room one day. "So you must be a pond because you look just like me. But I know my mother couldn't have another child after losing me like she did. I know you must be my daughter. Annelise is a name I would definitely use. So if you are my daughter, and I know that you are, where am I in the future?"

I just look at her. "I've met you once, how could I be your daughter? We met once, and you jump to these conclusions, do you even have a daughter, or are you and the Doctor married? Because those are really important pieces of the puzzle."

"This was just a way people usually tell me about their past, I know you're not my daughter. I don't ever plan on having kids, this life is too dangerous." She waltzes back out.

 _She never planned on having kids. I was never planned, I just was, and I knew that, but hearing her say in such disgust burned every fiber of my being. It burned in my soul. I was her everything, but at one point in time the thought of me would have disgusted her. How can I face her after that? What if she finds out who I really am, and rejects me because of that, I don't know if I could take it._

My dad can tell that something is wrong, but I can tell he isn't quite sure how to ask what, and quite frankly I don't really want to talk about it quite yet, or ever for that matter. I'd rather not even think about it again. But I hear it when I sleep, trying to claw it's way outside my brain until one day, I can't take it anymore.

"She never wanted kids. She never wanted me, but she loved me anyways. She was disgusted at the thought of children. And yet here I am. How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"Because she changed her mind. Before you, she had told me that she didn't understand how her opinions on kids could change so drastically throughout our relationship,but they definitely did change. So she did want you my darling, she wanted you so much. And those sixteen years with you probably made her happier than I ever could."

And just like that, I could sleep again at night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now it's not just all space, Annie. We go back to the actual world sometimes too. Have you ever been to England before darling?"

"I've been to Chiswick."

"Why there?"

I just shrug. We land and I step out into the summer breeze. "What year is it?"

"It's July the 13th, 2013."

"Do you care if I call someone then?"

"Go right ahead."

"He's not my actual granddad, I just call him that, so don't worry about that."

"Okay."

I grab my phone out and dial the number. It rings four and a half times before he picks up. "Annelise, why are you calling me?"

"Because I'm in Chiswick with someone, I wanted to see you Granddad."

"Well alright sweetheart, I'll meet you in town."

"He's coming. He's used to the time travel thing, Mom and I used to use vortex manipulators to visit."

"Your mother and those dang vortex manipulators. She knows how I hate them."

"You know how she hates the fez."

He just sighs and rolls his eyes at me. "She made that very clear when she blew it up."

"Wilf? And Donna? What in the name of sanity are they doing here?"

"You know my Granddad and Aunt Donna?"

"You cannot tell her anything about the TARDIS or me being the Doctor, any of this stuff."

"Why not?"

"Her brain will explode."

I don't question it, and run to meet them. "Who are you here with sweetheart?"

"Hello sir, name's John Smith." He winks at him. "I'm Annelise's father."

He looks in bewilderment. Like he knows who he is in reality. He kinda guides me to a nice spot quite a bit out of earshot.

"Listen Annie, Donna cannot know that your father is the Doctor, her brain will explode."

"Okay, yeah, Dad told me that, but why?"

"It's a long story, but is he really your father?"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome."

"It's just such a small world."

"So Donna is half human, half timelord?"

"Exactly. And her brain can't handle that. If she remembers, her brain will explode. It had never happened before her, and never should have."

"It's such a small world that out of every family in Chiswick for Mom to befriend it was the Nobles, isn't it?"

"Wilf and I go way back, back to my last body, when Donna travelled with me."

"I still can't believe that she's a mother."

"Donna's a mother?"

"Yes to a sweet little boy, his name is Jack."

He laughs. It's the small things like that that I'll never understand. I don't know why the name Jack is so funny to him, but that's his deal.

"There was a man that flirts with everything that breathes. He met Donna here once, and his name was Captain Jack Harkness. That's why I'm laughing."

"Stop reading my mind. No Jack has Donna's sass for sure."

"God save her husband. Just Donna's sass can be too much for someone.

"That's for sure."

As we laugh we lock eyes, and I notice the sadness.

He knows I did. "Donna was my best mate. She brought me out of a really dark time, and she could make me laugh. She was supposed to travel with me forever, and then she became the Doctor Donna. It broke my hearts to have to take all of our memories away from her. She was the best mate that I ever had. And to know she walks around out there with a piece of her life missing is so sad to me."

"She's so happy though, it's okay in the end Dad, I promise has her little boy. She loves him so much, and I think that makes up for it." I go to head to bed because I'm exhausted.

"Hey Annie," he says as I get to the entrance of the hallway. I turn towards him. "Thank you for that, I've always worried she wasn't happy. Now I can rest easy."

And that's how the Doctor finally believed Donna would be okay.


End file.
